paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Kailey: Majora's Mask
This is a fanon game for the Nintendo 64 *Rated E for Everyone *Contains Minor Fantasy Violence *Release Date: April 19th Majora's Mask takes place a few months after The Legend of Kailey: Ocarina of Time and begins with Smoky searching for his departed fairy, Aryana. While riding through a forest in Adventure Bay on his horse Spots, Smoky is ambushed by the masked Skull Kid and his fairy accomplices Dawn and Atlas, who steal both Spots and his musical instrument, the Ocarina of Time. Smoky follows them down a dark cave, where he confronts the Skull Kid, who curses him by turning him into a Deku Scrub. Dawn stops Link from going after the Skull Kid as the latter escapes with Atlas through a door, but is then separated from them when the door closes behind them. Realizing she needs Smoky's help to find them, Dawn insists that they work together. Smoky follows the Skull Kid through the cave into the inside of the Clock Tower in the land of Foggy Bottom. There, he meets the Happy Mask Salesman Trooper, who seemed to have been following him. Trooper offers to help Smoky heal his curse, in exchange for which he must retrieve both the Ocarina of Time and the Majora's Mask from the Skull Kid. The Skull Kid, having stolen the Majora's Mask from Trooper, became possessed by its overwhelming power and transformed into an uncontrollable fiend who inflicts certain misfortune on others, the worst of which is an impending apocalypse: the moon is now set to collide with the world in approximately three days time. From a gate inside Clock Tower, Smoky and Dawn enter Clock Town while its population prepares for the town's annual Carnival of Time also scheduled to take place in three days. Together they learn that the Skull Kid is waiting at the top of the tower, which is only accessible during the eve of the carnival. After conditions are met, Smoky and Dawn arrive at the top of the Clock Tower to witness Atlas hurriedly speak a riddle to them: "Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon... hurry, the four who are there... bring them here!" Smoky is unable to fight the Skull Kid, nor does he have any means to take the mask from him, but manages to get the Ocarina of Time back from his hands. After playing the "Song of Time" on the ocarina, Smoky and Dawn are brought backwards through time three days earlier — with the ocarina still in his possession and with both him and Dawn having complete memory of all that happened. Meeting with the Happy Mask Salesman Trooper again, he sees Smoky has retrieved his ocarina, and hence teaches him the "Song of Healing", which breaks the curse, returns Smoky to his pup form and seals his Deku Scrub form into a mask which has the power to turn him back into a Deku Scrub if needed. After he finds out Smoky did not bring back the mask, he panics and explains that the mask conceals an evil, apocalyptic power that was once used by an ancient tribe in hexing rituals. The troubles caused by the mask were so great, that the ancient ones "sealed the mask in shadow forever" to prevent it from being misused. Smoky must then travel between the four cardinal regions of Foggy Bottom: Woodfall, Snowhead, the Great Bay, and Ikana Canyon, for each region conceals one of the Four Giants who will be able, once reunited, to halt the moon's crashing. At the same time, each region has been struck with a terrible curse by the Skull Kid which plagues its inhabitants and seals away its giant. To lift the curse and free the giants, Smoky must enter a dungeon in each region and defeat its boss. After doing so, he obtains the power to summon the giant he has set free. With all four curses lifted, Smoky climbs on top of the Clock Tower at midnight on the third day to confront the Skull Kid again. There and then, he summons the Four Giants, who halt the moon's descent toward Foggy Bottom by holding it up with their arms. Now seeing the Skull Kid as a useless puppet, Majora's Mask drops his grip on him and flies up to possess the moon instead. With Dawn at his side, Smoky follows the Majora's Mask inside the moon and defeats him once and for all, returning the moon to its proper place in the sky. The Four Giants return to their sleep. Dawn and Atlas reunite with the newly liberated Skull Kid. Trooper takes Majora's Mask, stating it has been purified of its evil power. Smoky rides away on Spots while the people of Foggy Bottom celebrate the Carnival of Time and the dawn of a new day. The game ends with a post-credits scene depicting Smoky and Spots back in the mysterious forest, resuming Smoky's search for his friend, as they ride off towards a mysterious light breaking through the thick forest. A drawing on a tree stump of Smoky, Dawn, Atlas, the Skull Kid, and the Four Giants is shown after. *This is a parody of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *This is the first Legend of Kailey game to feature Trooper Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Video Games Category:Video Games Category:SmokythePolicePup's Video Game